I Trusted You
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: What if Miranda started working at Three Rivers while her father was still working there? What if she found out about his affair with Dr. Jordan in a different way than from Sophia herself? Includes a little bit of Miranda's relationship with William Foster since I was always a little curious about their relationship.


Miranda Foster walked into the William H. Foster transplant wing for the first time. Well, not for the first time, but for the first time as an employee of Three Rivers Regional Medical Center. It was weird to see her name on the building, or more precisely, her father's name, the one who had founded the hospital in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The one and only William Henry Foster Sr.

Miranda slowly made her way down the corridor to her father's office only to find it empty. _"Figures," _she thought.

"Can I help you?" asked someone standing at the doorway to the office.

"Um yes, today is my first day on the job here," Miranda replied.

"Aw, you're William's daughter," the woman said, "I'm Dr. Jordan."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Jordan. I'm Miranda, or um, Dr. Foster," said Miranda politely shaking her hand, "Do you know where Dad is?"

"He should be back in a few minutes. You can wait here Miranda," said Sophia.

Miranda sat down and waited for a few minutes before hearing a familiar gruff voice, "Well if it isn't our newest surgeon!"

Miranda stood upon her father's entrance noticing he was more bald and had more of a beard than she remembered, "Hi Dad," she said giving him a quick embrace.

"How you doing Kiddo?" he asked as he kissed her temple. It felt like years since he'd seen her, because it had been two years, "So what's new?"

"Not much. The Phillies made it to the playoffs," said Miranda not really knowing what else to say.

"Actually I knew that," he chuckled, "What's been new with you?"

"Not much really," said Miranda, "I met one of your former students I think."

"Which one?" William asked.

"Dr. Jordan," Miranda responded.

"Aw yes, Sophia," William replied.

"You two are close I assume then?" asked Miranda.

"She was one of my best students. Her and Andy Yablonski," said William.

Miranda nodded. The name Yablonski sounded familiar to her. She noticed a taller brunette man walking past the office.

"Dr. Yablonski!" shouted William.

Andy turned and made his way towards the two of them, "What is it Dr. Foster?"

"I'd like you to meet our newest surgeon, Dr. Miranda Foster," William said.

Andy raised an eyebrow and said, "You could've just said your daughter."

William chuckled, "Yeah well, I'm sure everyone will know that and besides, I want her to be her own person. I'll let you two get to know each other." William walked out of the office.

Andy Miranda stood there in silence for a few moments before Miranda spoke, "So you're one of my father's students? Along with Dr. Jordan?"

"Yes. And Dr. Luc Bovell who is no longer here at Three Rivers," answered Andy, "And I take it you've already met Sophia Jordan?"

"Yes, she was the first one actually," said Miranda, "She seems to be very close with my Dad."

Andy took a deep breath wondering how to respond. Clearly, Miranda did not know too much about William Foster's and Sophia Jordan's relationship, "Yes they're close."

Miranda nodded once and said, "Well I'm going to put my stuff away and get started. It was nice meeting you Dr. Yablonski."

"Andy, please," he said, "You too Dr. Foster."

"Please call me Miranda," she said. She glanced down long enough to notice Andy was wearing a wedding band, _"Well his wife is a lucky girl," _she thought to herself. She headed to the locker room. She stopped when she heard two voices coming from what she assumed was Dr. Jordan's office.

"What do you say babe? Dinner tonight after our shifts?" she heard her father say.

"Don't you want to spend time with Miranda?" asked the other voice, Sophia.

William chuckled, "Okay you got me there. Besides the Penguins/Flyers game is on tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"It's a date," she said.

"Okay then. I love you," William said.

"I love you too," said Sophia. Miranda gazed on in horror as she watched someone WHO WAS NOT HER MOTHER, WHO WAS NOT SUSAN FOSTER, kiss her father. William turned around just in time to see his daughter bolting the other way.

"Miranda! Wait!" he called after her.

Miranda turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks, "How long has this been going on?"

"Miranda…"

"How long!"

William sighed, "Two and half years."

"When were you planning on telling me I have a stepmother?" asked Miranda.

"Kiddo, Sophia and I aren't married?"

"Then what about the ring?" she asked nodding towards his left hand.

"That's from your mother and I?" he answered.

"So you still wear the wedding ring Mom gave you yet you're with another woman!" shouted Miranda as the sadness and anger increased, "And does Mom know? Does Tabby? Does Willie?"

William thought about how to answer her, "No your mother doesn't know and neither does your brother."

"And Tabby?"

"Tabitha knows sweetheart."

Now Miranda was furious. How could her father be hiding something for two and half years and have only told her older sister and not her mother or younger brother? How come her parents didn't get a divorce?

"And why does Tabby get to know? Is it because she's your firstborn? Is it because she's Daddy's Little Princess? And why didn't you and Mom get a divorce?"

"Because, I still love your mother…"

"So you still love Mom, yet you love Sophia Jordan? You can't love two women Dad! Are you sure you still love Mom?"

"Pretty sure sweetheart."

"Then why don't you dump Sophia and move back to Philadelphia with us! With everything you love. The Eagles, the Phillies, the Flyers, your children, your wife!"

"Because I need to stay here Miranda…"

"You don't really love Mom! You're just lying to try to satisfy me!"

"Miranda Alexis Foster!"

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND NOW I'M LEFT TO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU LEFT BEHIND. YOU AND TABBY!"

"That's not true…"

"Goodbye Dad," said Miranda and stormed outside only to sink down to the ground in tears.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
